The subject matter herein relates generally to electronic interconnect devices having conductive vias.
Electronic interconnect devices are used to interconnect two electronic components, such as integrated circuit (IC) components, printed circuit boards, electrical connectors, and the like. The electronic interconnect devices typically include an array of conductors held by a substrate. The conductors pass from one side of the substrate to the other side of the substrate to interconnect the two electronic components.
Known electronic interconnect devices are not without disadvantages. For example, there is a desire to provide shielding for high speed signal contacts. Typically the electronic interconnect devices provide ground conductors in an array interspersed between corresponding signal conductors to provide shielding for such signal conductors. Providing such ground conductors uses valuable real estate in the electronic interconnect devices. For example, some electronic interconnect devices may include 30%-50%, or more, of the conductors as ground conductors.
A need remains for an electronic interconnect device that provides high density and shielding for the signal conductors of the electronic interconnect device.